pantalones de Quidditch
by saris305
Summary: Ron descubre una faceta nueva en Hermione a demas de una fasinacion nueva hacia el Quidditch...


No soy propietaría de absolutamente nada para mi gran tristeza, todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J..

Una advertencia mas la trama original no me pertenece pero no pude evitar subirlo asi que si les gusta comenten y pondre el siguiente y último capitulo de esta fantastica historia.

...

Pantalones de Quidditch

Cuando Ron entró en la sala común de Gryffindor, mojado y cubierto de barro, que era un poco más que sorprendido al ver varios rostros caídos, escuchar un buen número de gemidos y maldiciones que se reunió con una decepción general.

-"¡Oi!, No soy tan terrible, ¿Qué buscan soy yo?"

Nadie respondió, lo cual hizo poco para fortalecer su confianza.

Abatido, se acercó al pequeño sofa mullido, donde se encontró con Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati y Padma sentados en un espacio claramente destinado a tres.

-"Usted sabe, hay más lugares para sentarse."- Ron comentó, de repente darse cuenta de lo completo del lado de la sala común, más cercano al agujero del retrato era.- "Mira"- agregó, señalando varias sillas abierto en el otro lado de la habitación, "hay un montón de asientos más allá."

Lavanda en realidad puso los ojos en él. -"No podemos ver muy bien desde allí, ahora, ¿verdad?"-

-"¿Huh?" -Preguntó Ron, de forma inteligente.

-"Lo importante es Ron."- Ginny se apresuró a añadir.- "¿Sabe usted dónde está Harry?"-

Él se sorprendió al encontrar que ya tenía varios pares de ojos sobre él, incluso Hermione levantó la vista del libro.

-"Uh él se quedó a trabajar en unas cuantas jugadas. Estaba hecho polvo, así que lo dejé atrás, dijo que no le importaba." - agregó con una sonrisa-" Necesito una ducha. "-

-"Eso es seguro."- Ginny murmuró en voz baja.

Ron miró extrañamente -"Espera ¿Cómo llegaste aquí de nuevo de la práctica tan rápido?"- A continuación, hizo una doble toma.- "¿ cómo se cambia tan rápido y por qué?"-

-"Tantas preguntas Ronald"- Ella le indicó con indiferencia. -"¿Sabe usted si Harry regresará pronto?"-

-"¡Tú eres la que inicio con las preguntas!, ¿Por qué el súbito interés en Harry, de todos modos?"-

-"Es casi repentina"- bromeó Parvati, con una sonrisa. El resto de las chicas se rió entre dientes.

Ron tenía la impresión de que le faltaba algo.

-"¿Qué está pasando?"- Exigió. -"¿Y por qué estás aquí?"- Le gritó a Padma.

-"Estoy aquí por la misma razón que todas las demás."- Ella contestó bruscamente.

-" No todo el mundo. "- Enfatizó Hermione. Ron se sorprendió al descubrir que ella se sonrojaba un poco.

Gritos de incredulidad siguió a su declaración.

-"Oh, por favor, Hermione. Ni siquiera te molestes." -Ginny se burlaba.

-"Oh, de verdad! Bien, bien."- Hermione cerró el libro y lo tiró sobre la mesa delante de ella.

Lavanda en realidad dejó escapar un grito de júbilo.- "Eso es todo, chica, ¡No te avergüences! ¡acéptalo!"-

Ron estaba listo para arrancar el pelo en la frustración, abrió la boca para pedir, una vez más, de lo que se trataba todo esto cuando la puerta del retrato se abrió .

La sala común entera se quedó inmóvil, los ojos fijos en la puerta.

Seamus se precipitó a través de.

Un coro de gruñidos estalló.

-"¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!" -Seamus jadeó, claramente fuera de la respiración, pero luego sonrió ampliamente. -"Supongo que no me lo pierdi entonces."-

Parvati negó con la cabeza.- "No, tienes suerte. Hemos estado sentados aquí siglos."-

Seamus, todavía sonriendo ampliamente, fue a sentarse en la alfombra delante de la chimenea junto a una chica más joven que Ron nunca había visto antes. Él entonces se dio cuenta que llevaba ropas de Hufflepuff.

-"¡Muy bien la barba de Merlín!, ¿Qué demonios está pasando?"-

-"¡Ron! ¿Podría ser más torpe?"- Ginny gimió -"Estamos esperando a Harry, imbecil"-

-"¿Harry?"- Ron respondió estúpidamente. -"¿Todos ustedes?"- Se detuvo, arrugando el rostro. -"¿Es una fiesta sorpresa?"-

Toda la sala se quejó.

-"No importa, no importa."- Ginny suspiró.

-"Mientras esté aquí, sin embargo"- Padma repentinamente comenzó -"tal vez podría ser de alguna utilidad mientras esperamos. ¿Harry realmente tiene un tatuaje en el pecho Hipogrifo?"-

Ron miró boquiabierto a ellas.

-"Por supuesto que no." -Todos los ojos en la sala giraon a Hermione, que parecía lamentar hablar al mismo tiempo.

-"¿Y cómo lo sabes, querida Hermione?" -Preguntó Lavender con una ceja levantada.

Hermione resopló.- "Oh, de verdad! Yo vivo en la misma casa que él casi todo el verano. Estoy seguro de que Ginny y Ron le han visto un montón de veces sin camisa también."-

Ginny suspiró con nostalgia. -"Si tan sólo pudiera tener tanta suerte. Yo sólo lo vi una vez y fue fugazmente".-

-"¿Tiene un cuerpo brillante?"- Una niña le preguntó a la multitud.

-"¡Por supuesto que sí!" -Llamado Seamus desde el suelo -"¿Crees que con todo el Quidditch que realiza no lo sería?"-

Una sospecha de la naturaleza de este encuentro aparentemente improvisada deslizado en la mente de Ron.

-"Un momento ¡que todos estamos aquí sólo para babear en Harry!"-

-"Brillante deducción Holmes."- Hermione murmuró con sarcasmo.

Ron miró a ella con los ojos muy abiertos. -"Y tú, usted ¡que es tu mejor amigo! Usted no puede"empezo a balbusear.- "no es un pedazo de carne, Hermione!"-

Hermione se encogió de hombros, una mirada extraña en sus ojos. -"Eso ciertamente no significa que yo soy ciego".-

-"No se puede echarle la culpa, Ron."- Hilo Ginny con una mirada lejana. -"Son los pantalones de Quidditch, todo dominio de sí mismo va por la ventana a la vista de Harry Potter en sus pantalones de Quidditch."-

Un suspiro colectivo subió en el cuarto.

-"Sobre todo"- añadió Lavender "Harry Potter en los pantalones de Quidditch mojados."-

Otra ronda de suspiros recorrio toda la sala.

-"¿Se imagina a él con solo un pantalón de Quidditch?" -Babeaba Padma. -"Oh, las cosas que yo haría-"

Esta vez, el suspiro colectivo era más bien una ronda colectiva de gemidos.

Ron era un poco más alterado.

-"Creo que yo pagaría 5 galeones sólo para verlo sin camisa y que llevara los pantalones."- dijo una voz entre la multitud.

-"¿5?, Yo pagaría 10."- respondio otra.

-"20, sin duda."- estuvo de acuerdo alguien más.

-"Voy por la camisa, si usted me paga 20 galeones."- Todo el mundo volvió a mirar a Hermione, ella se encogió de hombros. -"¿Qué? No sería difícil".-

-"Usted consigue lo que lo quite, hoy, aquí ¿en la sala común?"-Dijo alguien.

-"Seguro".-

Lavender la miró con suspicacia. -"Yo no le creo."-

-"Está bien, entonces, creo que todos realmente no quieren ver-"

-"¡Espera!"- Parvati y Padma interrumpe de forma simultánea.

-"¡Te pago, Hermione!"-

-"Después de hacerlo, claro".- Padma añadió.

-"Bien".- Hermione dijo con una sonrisa. -"Sólo espera."-

Ron empezó a pensar que estaba en medio de un sueño muy, muy extraño. Es cierto que él no sabía por qué en su sueño toda chica en Hogwarts, Hermione incluyendo (¡Hermione!), sería desear a su mejor amigo. Tal vez la pesadilla era un término mejor.

Ellos no tenían que esperar mucho tiempo, como esta vez, cuando la puerta del retrato se abrió , Harry la atravesó.

Tanto como Ron odiaba admitirlo, ahora que estaba buscando específicamente para él, que podía ver por qué todo el mundo estaba actuando de forma tan loco sobre Harry en sus pantalones de Quidditch. Se le encajan bastante bien-muy bien, de hecho. Se aferró a su cuerpo en todos los lugares posibles, mostrando su trasero en su lugar impresionante y de gran tamaño Ron se dio la vuelta rápidamente, haciendo una mueca.

Cada persona en la sala se quedó en la dirección opuesta, hacía Harry. En realidad oído a Padma que dejó escapar un murmullo pequeño. Ginny simplemente suspiró, mirando completamente feliz.

La reacción de Hermione le preocupaba más que nada.

No recordaba haberla visto mirar a nadie de esa manera nunca. Sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco a un chocolate de color marrón oscuro y que tenían una chispa de algo, una mezcla de lujuria desenfrenada, la apreciación y determinación.

Ron no deseaba tener que verlo de esa manera. El infierno, que deseaba que nadie lo mirara así.

Hermione se paró repentinamente, dando un aspecto importante para las chicas a su lado, y se acercó a Harry, que se estaba limpiando olvidadizamente las botas con un hechizo y sacudiendo el agua de su pelo.

-"¿Una buena práctica, Harry?"-

Él sonrió, Ron oyó el ruido sordo de un cuerpo al caer al suelo procedente de detrás del sofá.

-"No está mal, pero termine todo mojado."-

-"Oh, me imagino."- Hermione ronroneó.

¿Hermione ronronea?

-"Y estás demasiado sucio".-

-"Sí".- Dijo Harry con otra sonrisa. -"Muy sucio".-

Detrás de él, Parvati dejó escapar un gemido ahogado.

-"Tu sabes"- comenzó Hermione, sonando demasiado inocente, "Tengo en el piso de arriba una poción fantástica que podría hacer algo para todas esas manchas, incluso las viejas."-

-"¿En serio?, ¿Podría pedirlo prestado?"-

-"Oh, dame tu camisa y lo haré por ti".- Afirmó de manera casual.

Lavender se puso a rezar.

-"Erm"- Miró a su alrededor y finalmente darse cuenta de que todo el mundo en la sala lo miraba como un dragón en vigilía por su huevo. -"¿Ahora?"-

-"Seguro".- Ron se preguntaba cómo Hermione pudía sonar tan indiferente cuando momentos antes había estado mirando a Harry con esa mirada en sus ojos.

-"No lo sé-"

-"Vamos, Harry. Prometo trabajar en ello muy duro para ti."-

Harry, debío notar algo en la forma que Hermione le estaba mirando, porque de pronto, tragó saliva y miró un poco nervioso.- "Erm, ¿muy duro?"-

-"Ya sabes"- Ella respiró. -"Acerca de la limpieza"-

Harry tragó pesadamente. -"Oh, bueno." -Se agarró a la parte inferior de su camisa.

-"¡SÍ!"- Gritó una de las chicas.

Harry se detuvo, mirando a la gente de manera extraña.

-"yo acababa de ganar"-La niña gritó débilmente. -" en el ajedres."-

La mirada de Harry pasó a Hermione, quien se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa en su rostro. Harry repitió el gesto y paso su camisa sobre su cabeza.

-"Oh."-

-"Esto es así por valor de 20 galeones. "-

Un flash de la cámara se apagó.

Harry no parecía darse cuenta. Él estaba mirando fijamente a Hermione que estaba mirando a él con una sonrisa que sólo puede ser descrito como travieso.

Ron se preguntaba de donde este lado de Hermione había venido y cómo se alcanzaba a ver más de ella.

-"Gracias, Harry."- Ella agarró la camiseta que él llevó a cabo sin fuerzas en la mano y se puso de puntillas para susurrarle algo al oído, algo que al parecer, Harry apreció para la mirada de sus ojos mientras miraba su paseo de ida fue positiva salvaje.

El episodio hizo que Ron se siente un poco molesto.

Harry, sin camisa, miró a su alrededor una vez más, y rápidamente abandonó la sala, subiendo las escaleras hacia su dormitorio.

El todos en la sala común dio la vuelta para mirar que se vaya.

-"Bueno"- comenzó a Ginny, después de un momento -"Hermione que puede ser convincente cuando quiere."-

Ron no podía dejar de estar de acuerdo.

...

Bien ya saben que hacer, Nos leeremos pronto.


End file.
